Keep Moving
by Wingz are me17
Summary: Everything seems perfect for the flock. They've saved the world and stopped ITEX. But everything isn't as it seems. One of the flock is taken, and new things are coming after them. They don't know if they can handle it, but they just have to keep moving.


**Hey Fanfiction-ers! I haven't written in a very, very long time, so I decided to do this. The Flock starts here with a seemingly normal life, but who knows what will happen next? Plus, act like books 4 through 6 never happened. Anyways, sit back, relax, and read on!**

* * *

"Max! Wake up! Igs made pancakes!" my baby, Angel, yelled from downstairs.

Yes, downstairs and yes, pancakes. We were _not_ on the run anymore.

Two years ago, we finally took down ITEX and saved the world. It took all of our strengths and weaknesses. But I'd rather not revisit that. Maybe later.

So we were all older, stronger, wiser, but still a family. Me, Fang, and Iggy were now sweet 16. Nudge was 14, Gazzy, 10, and Angel, 8. Sure we were older, but we're still our old, goofy selves.

So since my mom is super cool and all, she got a house built _just_ for the flock. Our house is right next to hers, so we still get to be close to Ella and Mom. We don't even have to go to school.

We're (meaning mostly me and Mom enforcing) "schooling" ourselves. We all thought it would be way too difficult to go to a "real school." So Fang suggested home school. Mom said it was fine as long as we got text books and what not. So, yeah, we all thought this was a great idea. Although, now, basically it's only me and Mom actually enforcing this home schooling. Not even Mr. Great Ideas was helping. Not that I was surprised at that. It's just he could help out a little since it was _his _idea.

But I think Fang's still bent on the flock relocating to a hidden island. I didn't see why since the world's been saved and no one was coming after us (for the moment, anyway). I guess he's just paranoid. Not that _I'm_ not, of course. I'm Queen of Paranoia. But I'm not saying we should still run off to some isolated place.

Anyways, back to the present. And pancakes.

"I'm coming, Ange!" I said, struggling out of bed. I wasn't typically a morning person, but actually having a bed can change your attitude. Or it can just make you want to stay in bed all day. Whatever works.

After having the usual fight with the covers, I got out of my bed and wandered down to the smell of pancakes.

"Hey, sweetie," I said when Angel bombarded me by jumping into my arms, as I came into sight.

"Max! You're just in time for the pancakes! I thought you had fallen back asleep," Angel told me excitedly.

"Well, I'm here now, so let's eat!" I said, practically yelling the last part. I got a chorus of "okay's" from all around.

Iggy started coming around sliding plates, stacked high with pancakes, around to each one of us. Iggy was still blind. But if you were a stranger and walked up to him, you wouldn't be able to tell. Iggy acts just like any person with perfect 20/20 vision. He walks around without running into anything (even if it's a brand new place), knows exactly what he is picking up and holding, and a perfect chef. Oh, and Iggy still makes bombs (against my better judgment). He does that perfect, too, I assume. 'Cause, well…We haven't blown up yet, right?

Hmm, wonder why Nudge has been so quiet? Must be the fact it's so early in the morn-

"Oh, Iggy, these pancakes are_ so_ yummy! They're like a blast of flavor! Like fudge! Mmm, fudge is the best! It's, like, my fave food! And it's brown, like a horse! I want a brown horse! We should get, like, 7! That would be _so_ cool! You know what else is cool? Pools! Max, can we get a pool? You could get your mom to buy one, just like with the hou-" Speak of the devil. Guess I just spoke too soon. Gazzy silenced her with his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Hey!" muffled Nudge through Gazzy's hand. "I was talking!"

"You were making our ears bleed!" Gazzy answered simply, as if this was obvious. Which I guess it was to the rest of us. I guess some things don't change. A series of head nods went around. Then-

"Ouch! She _bit_ me!" The Gasman squealed. That's when I decided to step in.

"Okay, Nudge, don't bite people, and try to tone it down on the talking. Gazzy, you should know by now not to leave your hand on Nudge's mouth so long. Could you guys, just, please, get along?" I told them in my leaderly voice. I was still basically leader of the flock. Occasionally I had help (I didn't like it when that happened), but it was still mostly me.

"Fine," they both muttered in unison.

"Nudge, I know my pancakes are wonderfully delicious, but you didn't need to bite The Gasman's hand off. I would have happily made more," Iggy joked. Still had the same sense of humor.

"Whatever," I said, giving him a look. "Iggy, I just gave you a look."

"I know," he answered smugly. I didn't even want to know. Angel probably just told him in his mind or something(hopefully).

"Again, whatever," I said rolling my eyes. He probably knew I had done that, too. "But I have an idea. So no more interrupting. Got it?" I said, eyeing them all.

Head nods from all around, staring intensely at me wondering what I had to say.

"Okay, so since it's Saturday, and we don't have "school," I think we should go out and have some flock time," I told them all. I got some cheers from this. Just a head nod from Fang.

"So, what'd you have in mind, Maxy-poo?" Fang smirked at me. I glared back at him.

"Do _not_ call me Maxy-poo. Anyone who calls me that I will personally pummel to the ground!" I spat at him. His expression mocked horror.

"Oh, no, Maxy-poo! Whatever am I to do?" Fang mocked me sarcastically. I glared at him. I was trying to figure out whether to beat him up or not. I really wanted to, but the little ones were in the room, so I decided not to.

"Oh, just shut up! Now if I could go on _without_ interruptions," I said, glaring at the flock, especially Fang. "Now, if that _is_ possible here are my ideas. I was thinking we go for a nice, long flight. We haven't gotten to stretch our wings for a while, so we should just go chill out and fly in the air for a while. Then we could go to, like, the fair or park or something. Just to have some time to ourselves. How does that sound?" I asked, feeling myself starting to calm down. Still got the same ol' temper, don't I?

I got some "okay's," "yays," and head nods at this. I bet you can guess who did which.

"So when do y'all want to leave? Now or in about an hour after we've had a chance to wake up?" I asked

Before any of them had a chance to answer, The Gasman decided it was time to let out one of his little "gifts."

"Now!" choked out Iggy, running to the back door, not realizing he was still in his pajamas.

"Oh, Gazzy, did you really have to do that?" Nudge squealed one of the shortest sentences of her life. Probably because she was trying not to breathe. She ran after Iggy, out the door.

Gazzy just sat in his chair grinning mischievously. Scary, little, gas-filled boy.

The rest of the flock ran, practically flew, out the door after Iggy and Nudge. Yes, it was really that bad.

Guess we were leaving now.

* * *

**Like it, love it, can't stand it? What did y'all think? Cause I know you have an opinion, and I definitely want to hear it in a review! So please write one.**

**As of right now, I have about half of chapter 2 written and reviews inspire me to write more.**

**I love reviews as much as I love YOU! Lol.**

**-Wingz**


End file.
